yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Support Form
Introduction If you need to contact GCrest customer support for any reason, return to the Title Screen, either be closing and re-opening the game or through the Menu, and tap 'Support'. You will need to supply certain information first so they can verify your account. Doing this through the app on your phone will open a partially generated form in your email app, while playing on an emulator will require you to manually fill and send the form to support-prince100@gcrest.com Basic Support Fill out the form as best you can before sending it. If you are not well-versed in Japanese, trying using sites like jisho.org to help you find the right vocabulary, or ask on the Discord server . *''Note that Player ID, Name, Version, and Phone Details should automatically be filled out for you.'' Lost/Deleted Account If you have accidentally lost or deleted your account and cannot retrieve it, GCrest may be able to retrieve your account for you, provided you give them the proper information. The following form should be filled out and sent directly to support-prince100@gcrest.com. Try to fill the form out as best you can as the more info you provide, the easier and more likely it will be that GCrest can help. 以下の項目について、わかる範囲でご記入の上ご連絡ください。 なお、ご提供いただいた情報で調査が難しい場合は、改めて確認のご連絡をさせていただく場合がございます。 あらかじめご了承くださいますようお願いいたします。 ■引き継ぎを行いたいアカウントの情報 ・プレイヤーID： ・プレイヤー名： ・主人公名： ・登録した誕生日： ・ランク： ・所属コミュニティ名： ・アプリを開始した日： ・最終ログイン日時： ・最後に当アプリをプレイした端末名： ・メインストーリーの進行状況： ▼妖精石購入履歴 ※購入されたことが無い場合は、「なし」とお知らせください。 ※購入されたことがある場合は、最後に購入された分のレシートメールのスクリーンショットを添付してください。 ※レシートメールの添付が難しい場合は、【注文番号・購入日・金額・個数】をお知らせください。 ▼メインバトルメンバー ☆ ・ ・ ・ ・ ※☆にはリーダーに設定している王子様を記載してください。 Form Translation Please fill out the following form to the best of your knowledge. Furthermore, in the case that processing your inquiry proves difficult, a follow-up email will be sent to you. We appreciate your understanding in these matters. ■'Information About the Account in Question' ・Player ID: ・Player Name: ・Real Name: ・Birth Date: [use 日 after the day, 月 after the month, and 年 after the year] ・Rank Number: ・Community Name (if applicable): ・Date you started playing the game:[use 日 after the day, 月 after the month, and 年 after the year] ・Most recent log-in day and time: [use 日 after the day, 月 after the month, and 年 after the year. Use 時 after the hour.] ・Type of device most recently used to play the game: [such as Samsung Galaxy S9] ・Progress in Main Story: [for example メインストーリ６章をクリアをしました: I have cleared Chapter 6 of the Main Story] ▼'Fairy Stone Purchase History' ※In the event that you have never purchased Fairy Stones, please put「なし」. ※In the event that you have purchased Fairy Stones, please attach a screenshot of the receipts with this email. ※In the event that you cannot attach a receipt screenshot, include the order number, order date, amount spent, and number of stones purchased here. ▼'Main Battle Team' [this is your team that is set as メイン, not necessarily the first one. The leader of this team will be the prince you provide for support. Try to include as much detail as possible, such as the prince name, event name (if applicable), awakened route (if applicable), and level.] ☆ ・ ・ ・ ・ ※In the ☆ place, please put your Team Leader